Over
by IamRajah
Summary: This is about a girl trying so hard to get over the person she loves but is not really sure that it is over...And just posted a sequel to this called Everytime we touch, look for it..Plz Read & Review!


The parts in _italic_ are the lyrics to the song and the parts that aren't is the letter that she is writing to Draco.

_"I watched the walls around me crumble_"

Dearest Draco,

As I'm here sitting in my room looking out the window getting over being depressed for a long time. Wondering if my life is going to be happy again? Like the dementors are in my room over me.

_"But it's not like I won't build them up again"_

Looking up at the stars in the sky getting lost in them, feeling a bit better since I got the crying out of my system a bit.

_"So here's your last chance for redemption"_

If there was a slight chance for you to come back I would forgive you even if people would think it's a stupid idea.

_"So take it while it lasts because it will end"_

I have my limits I'm not going to wait forever for you because it was your fault, wasn't it?

_"And my tears are turning into time, I've wasted trying to find, a reason for goodbye_"

As looking out the window a tear started to fall down my cheek again as I saw our spot near the tree by the lake, as I realized that I have been crying for almost a week when I'm not really sure that we are broken up.

_"I can't live without you, can't breath without you, I dream about you honestly tell me that it's over. Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living it won't be right if were not in it together, tell me that it's over."_

I truly miss you, at nights I would wake up after having a dream about you having to catch my breath afterwards. Being dizzy of the lack of oxygen at times I feel like a part of me is gone because we are not together. I just want to know that it's over or not so that I can try to get over it or to make more of what we do have left.

_"And I'll be the first to go, don't want to be the last to know"_

If I knew that you didn't want to be with me anymore then I would show it and even tell everyone that it is done rather then having to overhear from someone else that my boyfriend, has really become my ex-boyfriend and not know it.

_"I won't be the one to chase you, but at the same time you're the heart that I call home. I'm always stuck with these emotions."_

I just let things pass I'm not going to create a scene in front of everyone just to know if we are together but there are time I feel I would because with you I feel safe, like nothing will happen. There are times when I see you walking down the hallway and we walk pass each other like nothing has happened between us and I end up going to the nearest place to be alone to cry again. Thinking with everything that has happened between us how can you be so rude and treat me the way you do?

_"And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole"_

When I'm trying to forgive you and try to really understand why, to feel the way I do about you before our situation I don't feel like myself like I'm trying so hard to be someone I'm not.

_"And my tears are turning into time, I've wanted trying to find a reason for goodbye."_

I'm tired of crying out of my will wondering are you feeling the same way. IS it really done between us when we really didn't say it was?

_"I can't live without you, can't breath without you I dream about you honestly tell me that it's over. Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living, it won't be right if were not in it together. Tell me that it's over."_

I would do anything to be in your arms again sitting under the tree looking over the last just being together like it is suppose to be. But to wake up and find that it was only a dream, I really don't know anymore.

_"And I'll be the first to go, I'll be the first to go, don't want to be the last to know"_

I won't bother you anymore, it will be like before just don't let me find out from someone else and not you.

_"And my tears are turning into time, I've wanted trying to find a reason for goodbye." _

At times I don't know why we have drifted and I would cry for periods of time if it's not really over.

_"I can't live without you, can't breath without you I dream about you honestly tell me that it's over. Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living, it won't be right if were not in it together. Tell me that it's over."_

I just hope that everything that we had or still have wasn't regret to you, because to me it wasn't and I just want to let you know that I love you.

_"Tell me that it's over, OVER; honestly tell me, and honestly tell me. Don't tell me that's its over; don't tell me that it's over._

**-FLASHBACK-**

We were in a relationship for a long time and was spending time together under the tree looking at the lake like we always do, when a noise disturb

our intimate moment. We got up and I would not get go of his hand "Run back to the castle, I'll attack anything that comes until I know that your back

safe in the castle." He told me. I didn't want to leave but he wouldn't make me stay. He kissed me and assured me that nothing will happen and will

contact me when he was safe in the castle too. He will come right after he sees I'm in the castle. "Go!" he demanded but once I let go of his hand I

knew that was a wrong thing to do and ran as fast as I could back to the castle so that he would hurry back too. I ran straight to Dumbledore and told

him everything. Thinking i what is it that I'm doing? Draco is probably back already /i but something made me come and tell the headmaster.

"Everything will be fine, go back to your common room and I will deal with this." The headmaster told me. No one knew about out relationship expect

maybe Dumbledore but then again he knows everything. I went back to the common room and took out the parchment that we can contact to only

each other with. As time passed, and passed; nothing. I got scared knowing that something went wrong until I couldn't help it after waiting for so long

I feel asleep. When I woke up the first thing I did was curse myself for falling asleep and looked at the parchment, he didn't respond. I rushed straight

for the hospital wing and saw a hint of blonde hair behind one of the blinds and was on the verge of crying wanting to see him, but couldn't seeing as

I wasn't a Slytherin or family member. Plus he already had a visitor and by her voice I could tell it was Pansy. I ran to Dumbledore for help in being

able to visit him or at least to know what happened last night but nothing.

**-End of Flashback-**

So what I think that happened is that you think that I set you up in getting hurt or you're mad that I didn't visit my boyfriend when you needed me most. So I write this letter to really tell you what happen and hope that you understand my point of view and hope that you come back to me and be back together.


End file.
